Baby Toys
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: (SEQUEL TO BABY GAMES) A few days after the first story where Chica is on a hunt to make all of the Toys her babies. With more tricks up her sleeves than ever before, the Toys soon discover that no one keeps a mother hen from her babies. WARNING: Contains ABDL themes and some swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**It's SEQUEL time!**

 **After a rather long wait, Baby Toys is now HERE! For realsies this time!**

 **Now before you go to this story, I STRONGLY advise that you read the story Baby Games first if you haven't read it or need a refresher.**

 **Go on. I'll wait…**

 **Come back when you're done…**

 **If you're reading this, it means you read the first story and came back or didn't listen. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh! And this story contains:**

 **\- Diaper usage/ Diaper wearing**

 **-ABDL themes**

 **-(POSSIBLE) Spanking**

 **-Baby talk**

 **-Swearing**

 **-A crazy, motherly chicken**

 **That being said, I do NOT own any of the characters! They belong to Scott Cawthon!**

Bon Bon awoke to a headache.

He squinted his eyes to the bright light as he tried to recall the details of what happened before he passed out. And where in the world was he now?

All that came to him was another surge of pain.

"Bawn Bawn? Is tat yoo?"

The azure rabbit rubbed his head as the new voice came to his ears. It sounded like someone he knew but it also had a different vibe to it.

It suddenly hit him. Not only was it because the voice itself was clearly unmistakable, but because he turned his head to see who it was.

"Bonnie?"

His older brother's crimson eyes stared directly back at him. They twinkled excitedly as he squealed and reached through the bars for his sibling.

"BAWN BAWN! HI BAWN BAWN! I MISSIES YOO!"

Bon Bon covered his ears to the noise but grinned sheepishly at Bonnie. He simply waved awkwardly back as the lavender bunny happily bounced in front of his blue sibling.

"Wanna pway wif me and Cottontawl?"

Bon Bon looked down to see the white stuffed bunny that was clutched in his brother's paws before staring into Bonnie's happy crimson eyes.

"No thank you." was the answer the younger rabbit gave. "I'll…" he looked around awkwardly. "Just watch."

"Otay!" the eldest piped as he crawled away from his family member's crib to play with his stuffed friend.

Just as Bonnie left, Bon Bon began to hear stirring in the crib to the right of him. He turned his head to come face to face with Fred. Both of their eyes widened in unison as they shrieked.

"FRED!"

"BON-BON!"

"Is...is that really you?" the bunny asked, looking him over to make sure he seemed normal.

Fred nodded. "Yes it is." he then looked around. "Are we in the nursery Goldie told us about?"

Bon Bon glared at him. "I don't know…" his eyebrow raised slightly in agitation. "What do you _think_?"

"FWED!"

Both boys jumped a little and turned to see Freddy holding onto the bars of the mentioned Toy's crib. The chocolate bear's face was up against the thin pillars, letting him peer in to get a closer look at his brother.

His little tail wagged as he piped. "HI FWED!"

Fred cried out a little in pain by the volume and Bon Bon cringed. The younger bear then exclaimed. "Jesus Christ Freddy! Would you lower your voice!?"

Freddy giggled. "Sowwy. I gots excited!"

The caramel bear rolled his eyes before glaring at his sibling. "There is a time and a place for that my dear brother. And it is NOT here!"

The older bear frowned. His ears lowered as he looked away from his sibling's baby blue eyes. "Sowwy…" he repeated.

"It is alright."

He then perked up as he excitedly turned back to the other bear before asking. "Yoo wanna pway bwocks wif me Fwed? Foxy's-"

"No." his sibling interrupted.

Freddy's head lowered once more. "Oh...otay." he then turned away and sadly crawled away from the cribs.

Fred and Bon Bon turned to one another. The bear then proceeded to talk. "Now...where were we?"

"I was complaining about how rhetorical your question was…" the bunny answered while crossing his arms.

"It was NOT rhetorical! I was-"

"Howdy sweeties!"

Both Toys turned their heads to see Chica walking into the room with several bags in her hands. Bonnie and Freddy stopped what they were doing to crawl up to the chicken while Foxy continue to play with Mike on the other side of the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Freddy piped. "Uppy! Uppy!"

She giggled. "In a minute Freddybear. I gotta put all this stuff away."

The man got off the floor as the fox realized that Chica was there and started to wag his tail excitedly like a puppy. Mike then took the bags from the bird. "I can put these away Cheeks. Just tell me where to put them."

She smiled. "Thank you Mike. Could ya fold em and put em in the dresser?"

He happily saluted and went over to the changing table to fold the clothes. Meanwhile, Chica sat on the floor to kiss and embrace her babies.

Fred cringed as he whispered to Bon Bon. "This is madness!"

The rabbit nodded. "Tell me about it. We gotta find a way out of here."

"But how?"

"I don't know…" he then gasped as he turned his head quickly to look at every crevice of the room. "WHERE'S MANGLE?!"

Fred looked around as well. "I have no idea. Maybe he escaped?"

"Or got kidnapped!" he glared at Chica and shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MANGLE YOU BITCH!"

Fred as well as Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy covered their mouths as Chica gasped. "Bon Bon! You do NOT swear!" She sprang up from the floor and grabbed the blue bunny. "You deserve a timeout young man!"

She placed Bon Bon in the corner and silently instructed him to face the wall. He gave her one of his deadly glares before complying with a huff.

Chica then turned to the others. "Now, who wants lunch?"

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy happily raised their hands before turning to Fred. The caramel bear looked at the others for a second before his eyes went to the chicken. He shrugged.

"I guess I could go for something to eat."

Chica cheered. "Great!" She then turned to Mike. "Do ya know where Mangle is? I couldn't find him in his room."

The man shrugged and replied. "I haven't seen him all day."

 **Dun dun DUUUUUUUN!**

 **Mangle's in trouble (possibly)!**

 **Find out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own NONE of the characters! They are Scott Cawthon's property!**

"Pssst...Chi."

The slim chicken stirred in her sleep. She opened a blue eye to notice that she was under some warm light pink blankets. She groaned as this reminded her of the situation she was still in. She squeezed her eyes shut, drowning out the voice that was trying to grab her attention.

"Chi…!"

She frowned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "What? Who is-" she looked up to stare at Mangle. Her eyes suddenly filled with hope. "Mangle? What are you doing here?"

"I'm planning on getting you out of here." he replied. "It's gonna be a stretch but-"

"How'd you sneak past Chica?" the chicken interrupted. "Were you the only one who came? Where's the boys?"

Mangle sighed, eyes downcast. "I actually got caught by Chica and she said I could work for her. Fred and Bon Bon are in the nursery with the other…" he cringed as he said the next word. "Babies."

"And Mari?"

"He went to get help but it's been two days already. I don't know what he's doing or why didn't grab me when he teleported away, but he's up to something."

"Chica's kind of nuts." she chuckled awkwardly. "He's probably not trying to get us immediately in fear of getting caught."

The fox sighed. "Maybe…"

 **~I~I~**

"Oh Mr. Maaaaaaari~!"

The puppet lost his train of thought and sighed as Balloon Boy entered the Prize Corner. Mari dove into his box as the child walked in. The balloon vendor giggled as he looked into the box to find his lanky friend.

"Mr. Mari! It's no time to play hide and seek! I gotta ask you something!"

The magical being sighed, sitting up in his box as he rubbed his head. "Make it quick. I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Adult things."

"Like what?"

"Stuff no child can understand."

"Like what?"

"Go away Billy."

BB frowned. "But I didn't ask you what I wanted to ask ya yet."

Mari groaned. "What is it?"

"Where is everybody? This place is completely empty except for you and me and Goldie. Which reminds me! Why is Goldie here? Is he living with us now? Where is he gonna sleep? Is he sleeping with me? If he is, can I sleep in Mr. Fred's room?"

"Mari...Ah think we have a bit of ah situation."

The puppet and boy turned their heads to see Goldie step into the room, holding a large book. BB immediately rushed to the bear.

"Hi Goldie! What's that book about? Is it a cookbook? A picture book? A novel? A comic book? Can I read it?"

"Ah made y'all some lunch in the kitchen BB. Why don't ya eat that?" the yellow bear offered, mentally hoping that the child would exit.

It seemed to have worked because a big smile formed on his face. "Thanks Goldie!" he cheered before skipping away. "Bye Mr. Mari!"

The bear shut the door behind him as Mari collapsed into his box. "Thank the stars!"

"Yeah. That child yaps his mouth faster than ah hummingbird's wings." Goldie agreed with a shake of his head. "Anyways, Ah wanted ta show ya this."

The puppet took what his friend was holding and inspected it. He then looked up at him. "What does ' _The Book of the Mystical and Magical: Herb and Potion Edition'_ have to do with anything?"

"It has ta do with a lot of things." the yellow bear answered. "Ya see, this book of mine was back at ma home in the basement on ma bookshelf like it always should. However, when Ah went came back, this book was on the floor like this."

Suddenly, Goldie dropped the book. His friend watched as it opened to one particular page and stayed on the floor for all to see.

Mari's face paled.

"A page is missing." the puppet said, getting out of his box to rub a finger against the torn edges of the lost page.

Goldie nodded, getting the book off the floor and flipping through it. "What's even stranger is that it in the 'Just Relax' section of the book. Now who would like that ta happen to us right now?"

Mari bit his lip as he and the bear answered in unison.

"Chica."

 **~I~I~**

"NO! I will NOT eat this SLOP!"

Mangle sighed as Fred shoved his mushed peas off of his highchair and onto the fox's clean coat.

"I can't believe you would betray us like this!" Bon Bon agreed, slamming his fists on the plastic tray. "And then you expect to act as if everything's fine and dandy when it ISN'T!"

The fox sighed as Chica patted him on the shoulder. He turned to her to see that she was carrying two bottles of strawberry milk.

"It's fine Mangle. You get washed up while Ah handle these two."

He nodded and left the room. As he left, Bon Bon noticed the sly smirk that appeared on Chica's face. It was a smirk that someone would give in the midst of performing a prank on friends. Or a grin of a murderer who is soon to make some moves on you.

He then looked at the bottles and bit his lip as the chicken spoke.

"Alright. Y'all have two choices. It's either eat yer mushed peas like good little babies or drink the milk. Choose wisely."

"Milk." Fred said immediately, reaching out.

The bunny's pupils shrunk. He quickly turned to his friend and was about to tell him about how he felt about the decision only to see him chugging away at the drink.

His ears lowered as he looked at Chica, who's grin only grew as she saw Fred drink every last drop of the pink beverage. She then turned to Bon Bon.

"What's _your_ decision?"

"The peas." was his answer. "I…" he but his lip again as he sputtered out a quick lie. "I'm not a big fan of strawberry milk."

"I'll keep that in mind." she stated with a smile as she turned back to Fred, who was smacking his lips as a disgusted look on his face. "What's wrong baby? Didn't like the milk?"

"It was okay." the bear answered, sticking his tongue out a little. "It...simply has a _dreadful_ aftertaste."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah...and…" suddenly, Fred's baby blue eyes began to look glossy, as if he was going off into a different world from the comfort of his mind. "Ah...ah...ah…"

"What is it sweetie?" Chica asked. "Come on, spit it out."

Suddenly, low and loud toots were heard as Fred's diaper expanded a little. The bear's face scrunched up as this happened, trying to push out what was coming. Soon, his face relaxed and a smile of utter bliss appeared. Bon Bon gawked as a horrible smell reached his nose as his friend happily declared.

"I went POOPY!"

"Oh...oh dear Lord…" Bon Bon said as his face turned green.

His ears lowered as his stomach did somersaults due to the stench that filled the room. Soon, the rabbit turned away from his friend to throw up everything that was in his tummy.

"Aww~!" Chica cooed. "Ma poor babies~! Don't worry sweetums, Mommy's gonna clean both of you right up~! Yes she will~!"

"Is this where I die?" Bon Bon cried softly as Fred, who was now giggling and drooling like a normal baby, was put into the chicken's arms. "Stuck in this dreadful place with a bunch of drooling, pooping idiots as roommates?"

"Mike! Could ya come and get Bon Bon while I change Fred?" Chica hollered.

"Can do!" the man piped, running into the kitchen and noticing the pile of throw up on the tiled floor. "Woah! What happened here?"

"Bun Bun had a wittle tummy ache is all~!" she replied. "Could ya clean that up too please? Or is Mangle out of the shower so he could help ya?"

"Just finished." the fox replied, entering the room. "I'll clean up Bon Bon."

The chicken smiled. "Thanks boys! I owe ya one!" she then strolled up the stairs and started cooing at Fred. "You're a messy wittle cubby wubby, aren't you sweetie pie~? Aren't you~!"

Bon Bon frowned as the fox proceeded to clean his face as Mike looked around the space for the mop.

Only one thing was certain: he was _not_ gonna get used to this.

 **That will soon change Bon Bon. That will soon change...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

 **This isn't Thanksgiving related but I hope you like it anyways!**

 **I own NONE of the characters! They belong to Scott Cawthon!**

Bon Bon was NOT happy.

He was already not content with the situation he was currently in. Dealing with babyhood for a second time has to be one of the worst things that had happened to him.

But that wasn't the only thing.

He was now in the newly made living room, the area that used to be the dining hall, sitting in a playpen. It was rather large for just one person and so he had the _pleasure_ of sharing it with his drooling brother and his baby minded friends.

Oh what _fun_.

While the blue bunny tried to cope with his horrible circumstances, Chica was bouncing with joy as she embraced Mike.

"Oh this is BEAUTIFUL! Just like the prints Ah gave ya!" she squeezed the man a bit tighter. "Thank you so much Mike~! Ah don't know what Ah'll do without ya!"

"It's...no...TROUBLE!" the human squeaked as his face turned blue to the oxygen - or lack thereof - he was breathing due to the chicken's hug.

She noticed this and immediately let him go. Chica chuckled awkwardly. "Ma bad."

"I got her!"

Mike and Chica turned their heads to see Mangle. In his arms was Chi, who had a large frown on her beak. The older bird clapped her hands together as she saw her baby sister.

"Wonderful Mangle sweetheart!" Chica cheered. "Could ya place her in the pen with the others? Oh~! They are gonna be so excited ta see her~!"

He nodded and immediately placed her with the others. The older chicken nodded in thanks before walking over to the fox.

"Oh. And Mangle, Ah need ta talk to ya for a little bit." she turned to the human. "Mike, remember that notepad Ah gave ya?"

He nodded, taking it out for her to see.

"Ah need ya ta take notes in Fred's behavior. The Regressor herbs are suppose to work for as long as needed but Ah want you ta write down when it wear off _if_ it even happens."

He saluted and Mangle and Chica left the room.

Chi suddenly gasped as she looked around the playpen and spotted Bon Bon. She reached out to hug him.

"BON BON!" she cried, embracing one of her closest friends.

The mentioned bunny turned around and squealed when he saw Chi. "CHI!" he sobbed, hugging her back.

They stopped a few seconds later as the chicken noticed Fred, who was laying on the floor of the pen and sucking on his toes. Drool rolled down his face and onto the floor as Chi gasped.

"What happened to Fred?!"

Bon Bon blinked and turned to the caramel bear. He then turned back to the chick with a grave, hopeless expression in his face.

"He's gone Chi." he answered. "Chica used some kind of weird drug to make him this way."

"Drug?" she asked, eyes filled with both horror and confusion.

Bon Bon nodded.

"But...I never heard of a drug that can do…" she gestured towards Fred. " _This_ kind of damage." she gasped. "Do you think it's some of the magical kind that Mari keeps in his box?"

"Maybe. But she couldn't have gotten it from him!" the bunny turned to the chicken with an equal amount of horror on his face. "Right?"

Chi nodded her head quickly.

They were getting more questions than answers at this point. What happened to Fred? Where did Chica get the drugs from? Was it from Mari or Goldie? Were they being betrayed by one or the other? Both maybe? Did she find out about it on her own?

Oh, she needed to figure this all out. But how?

Meanwhile, Bon Bon watched as Fred sat up and took notice of Chi. He squealed and happily approached them, much to the rabbit's horror.

"Oh no no no no NO!" he shrieked, getting in between the bear and chicken. "Not today!"

"A ba ba ga goo~!" Fred cooed, reaching a drooly hand up in Bon Bon's face.

The bunny shrieked and immediately fell backwards, making Chi tumble to the cushioned floor of the pen. She cried out as Bon Bon's head banged against her own.

The rabbit yelled as Fred giggled at the sight. "God DAMNIT FRED!"

"Are you alright?" Mike asked, stopping his notetaking to help out the Toys. "That was quite a tumble."

"NO!" he pointed to the bear. "That DROOL MACHINE nearly put his disgusting hand on my-AAAAHHH!"

Bon Bon stopped as Fred wrapped his arms around the rabbit's neck and nuzzled into him. The blue animal looked around in disgust and terror as he felt the slimy substance from the bear's paws drip onto his shoulder.

At that moment, he screamed bloody murder.

 **~I~I~**

"What were ya up to earlier~?"

Mangle's eyes widened as Chica asked him this. He answered immediately.

"I was just checking up on Chi is all."

The chicken raised an eyebrow, her smile never faltering. "It wasn't only that Maggie dear. I know what y'all were talking about. Y'all can't fool me~!"

The fox bit his lip.

"Y'all were planning on leaving." her smile twitched slightly. "Right?"

He gulped. How in the world did she figure him out? Did she watch them from the closet? Did she hear them from the doorway? Or maybe…

He tilted his head and what he saw made his eyes widen.

There was a security camera looked directly at him.

Mangle quickly turned back to the chicken, whose smile turned sly. Like she just found the answer to a complicated puzzle. He sadly looked up at her and nodded.

"It's alright Maggie. We all make mistakes~!" she patted him on the head before glaring at him. Her voice grew stern. "However, this will not continue. Ya won't be leaving this place anytime soon with or without ma sister."

"I'm sorry…" the fox sighed.

"Y'all only got three strikes Mangle." she held up a finger. "Ya already used one. Three strikes and you're OUT!" she giggled, pulling out a spray bottle filled with a light pink liquid.

Mangle looked at the substance and noticed some small purple petals at the bottom. He turned to Chica, a little bit of confusion on his face.

"And by out, Ah mean _mentally_. Ya see, this bottle contains something called the Regressor herbs. They are these little leaves at the bottom of the container. They are used to turn anyone into the mental state of a baby.

"At first, it was a powdery substance that I poured into Fred and Bon Bon's milk. And since the bear was the only one who drank it, he was the only one that was affected. That was simply a test run and since it worked that well, I tried to make other variations of it including gas, pouring in on cookies, things like that. But I like this version." she patted the spray bottle. "Just a single squirt could turn the strictest person into the cutest baby ever~!"

"Wh…" Mangle looked at Chica, completely shocked. "Why are you doing all of this?"

The chicken beamed. "Mari and Goldie!" she banged her fist on the bed. "Those two would be hard ta get by normal means, like Ah did to yer cousin. So I had ta find a different way. A different approach. And…" she lifted the bottle. "this is it."

"Will I…?"

"Yes." she answered somewhat sweetly. "If ya cross me, Ah'll turn ya into the Maggie Waggie Ah wanted to begin with~! Now," she put a hand out. "Do we have an agreement?"

Mangle stared into her eyes and saw that they were firm yet kind. He felt reassured but also hesitant. His eyes wavered from Chica's pupils to her hand.

The fox then shook it. "Yes we do. No more plans of running away."

"Great!" she piped. "Cause Ah'm not allowing you ta leave anyway!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Both chicken and fox jumped before rushing out of the bedroom to see what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

"What'cha doin' Mr. Mari? Are you reading that book Goldie gave you? Is it a good book? Can I read it?"

Mari was getting a migraine with all the questions BB was giving him. Why couldn't he just leave him alone so he could read in peace?

"Mari…"

The puppet heard another voice and turned his head to see Goldie. His eyes were downcast and he seemed upset and worried.

Mari didn't stop looking at his friend when he told the child next to him. "Go play outside Billy."

"But Mr. Mari. I-"

"Go Balloon Boy."

The lanky man's voice was stern, telling the boy that he had to go. BB nodded slowly, waving goodbye to the other two males before leaving the room.

Mari floated over to the door and shut it quickly. As he locked it, Goldie stammered.

"Ah...Ah'm scared Mari."

The puppet's eyes widened. Turning to the bear, he asked. "How so?"

"Well…" Goldie's white eyes returned to the floor. "Ya see, Ah hacked into the camera feed of the ol' Freddy's like ya told me. And Ah rewind it a bit ta see what happened for the past two days." he returned to look at Mari. "It isn't good."

"When is it ever good?" he crossed his arms. "Let me see."

"About that…" he sighed. "She musta figure out that someone hacked into the system and she cut me out. Also, instead of the feed, it showed this."

He held up his phone and the screen was somewhat dark. Yet and still, the puppet was able to see five letters written in bold red ink on a sheet of paper. It said:

 _ **Come home my baby bear~**_

Mari felt chills go down his spine as he looked at Goldie's face. He was frightened and his lip was quivering. His paws trembled as he dropped his phone. The puppet caught it with his magic before it hit the floor.

"Goldie…" he sighed, hugging his friend. "It's alright."

"Do ya think she'll come here?"

"Maybe…" he sighed. He then moved away from Goldie and rested his back against the door. "But I'm gonna take BB to the Shadows' house later just in case."

The bear nodded slowly, looking down at the tiled floor.

 **~I~I~**

Bon Bon sighed as he laid in his crib. His ears twitched as he heard the soft snores and suckles of his roommates sleeping. He softly let out a groan as he stared up at the ceiling towards his glowing mobile.

After a while, he sat up and began to survey the room through the bars. Not only was it a hassle to see because of the darkness, but because he had cribs on both sides of him with sleeping occupants inside.

He then stood up, using the railing of his bed for support as he looked around that way. It was still as dark as it was before but he could make out something on the other side of Fred's crib.

"Is that a vent?" he asked himself. His eyes then lit up as he realized he was right. "It is!"

Without thinking, he lifted his body above the railing. He grunted as he carried his weight over the railing and chuckled a little at his success. However, he didn't think about how he would get down and crashed onto the carpet floor.

He landed chin first and it slid against the floor as the rest of his body hit the carpeting.

He gritted his teeth in pain as he rubbed his chin. When he moved his finger away, he felt something moist rub against his furry fingertips. Upon further inspection, he saw blood.

"Shit…" he muttered as he wiped the substance on his forearm. "Stupid floor…"

He got on his hands and knees and proceeded to crawl towards the vent. He cringed as he felt the sting of his injury but continued on anyway. He did this as quietly as possible to not disturb any of his roommates.

He eventually got there without incident and sat in front of it. He frowned when he realized that it was bolted shut with four screws holding the front of the system in place.

"Dang it…" he crossed his arms as he thought about how he could open it. "Maybe I could see if Mike's tool box is in here?"

He crawled around the room, checking for any sight of the box. He eventually saw it near the bookshelf.

He searched through it and found the screwdriver before crawling back to the vent. After plopping onto his diapered behind, Bon Bon placed the tool into a screw and turned it to the left.

His tail wagged happily as he finished up with each and every screw until he was done with the last one.

Soon, he was gonna be home free. He was going to go back to the new Freddy's, get Chica arrested, and everything was going to be normal once more. He just knew it!

The bunny heard the last screw click, telling him that it was loose. Bon Bon grabbed the front of the vent and pulled it out of the wall.

It was at that moment that the room began to flicker with red lights. Loud sirens proceeded to blare as a robotic female voice spoke.

" _ **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! LOCATION: BABIES' ROOM!"**_

"FUCK!" Bon Bon screeched, throwing the cover of the vent onto the floor.

Just as he did this, the other four males woke up from their sleep to the loud noise. And as soon as their sleep was ruined by the sounds, they proceeded to bawl their eyes out.

Chica opened the door and looked around. Mike and Mangle rushed in behind her and started to comfort the crying 'babies'. The chicken turned her head to see Bon Bon looking up at her.

"Mike!" she yelled over the sirens and the wailing. "Turn this racket off!"

The man placed the crying Bonnie back in his crib and saluted as he ran out of the nursery. Chica immediately walked over to Bon Bon and stared angrily down at him until the noise ceased.

And it did a few seconds later.

The boys continued to cry however and the other two caretakers proceeded to calm them down as chicken asked the bunny. "What were y'all trying ta do?!"

"Well...I…" he stammered, looking towards the floor. "I was…" he gritted his teeth and wiped the blood from his injury before his eyes turned back to the chicken. "I was TRYING to get away from YOU and this DREADFUL, AWFUL PLACE!"

Chica's frown deepened. Her magenta eyes never left the blue bunny as she lifted him under her armpit. Bon Bon proceeded to kick and scream at her.

"Unhand me right NOW! I'm getting out of here now matter WHAT you do to me! You can take away my independence, but you cannot, WILL NOT, take away my FREEDOM!"

Chica ignored this as she walked him over to her chair beside the bookshelf.

It had been the same chair she sat in when she spanked Freddy and Foxy a few times for bad behavior. Because of this, she placed a small sign that was titled 'Spanking Seat' on the spot to remember it.

As she sat down, she noticed the tool box and glared at Mike.

"Michael~!" she asked with false sweetness. "Why is your tool box in here~?"

"Well…" the brunette said, sweat dripping down his face as he placed a sleepy Freddy back into his crib. "I-"

"I told ya to make sure your tools were in the lounge before you went ta bed…" she gritted her teeth. " _correct_?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Then _WHY_ ARE THEY IN HERE?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mike cried. "It won't happen again!"

She sneered. "Y'all are lucky Ah love ya. Don't do it again!"

He saluted. "Yes Chica."

Chica's eyes shifted to Bon Bon, who was lain so that his back was facing her while his stomach rested on her knees. "Now as for you Bun Bun honey~!" she said this last part sternly. "Ah want an apology."

"Go burn in hell." he answered coldly. "The only apology around here is the one I need from you."

"Let's try that again," she said sternly. "Give me an apology for trying to break out or Ah'm gonna spank you til yer backside is as red as Foxy's fur."

" _You_ try again," the blue bunny sassed back. " _You_ need to apologize to _me_."

Chica was angry. Not only was this bunny so disrespectful towards her, but he was clearly in the wrong and he wasn't even going to admit it. She was gonna teach him a lesson.

She unfastened Bon Bon's diaper and he immediately felt the cold air touch his rear. He shivered a little bit and he was about to ask what was happening when he was hit.

He jumped a little at the impact. The spank really hurt and he bit his lip as more that were harder than the last came down on his rear.

Soon, as the fifteenth spank hit, he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

It wasn't fair! Nothing was fair here! Chica couldn't do this to him! He _will_ break out! He _will_ be free!

But for now, he was stuck.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bon Bon cried.

He continued to scream and cry until his sentence was given, which was fifty hits. His rear was a red color as Chica re-diapered him and stood up, carrying the bunny on her hip.

"There there sweetheart~!" she cooed. "It's alright~! Everything's alright~!"

"No it's isn't!" Bon Bon sobbed. "Nothing's gonna be alright until you're in _JAIL_!"

Her face turned stern. "Does my little bunny need fifty more spanks?"

His ears flattened and his eyes widened for a moment. He then looked towards the floor and huffed. "No…"

"It sounds like a yes to me."

The same scared expression appeared on his face. He looked back up at her. "But-"

"Look me in the eye and say no."

He glared at her and said with false sweetness. "No Mommy. I don't want anymore spankies."

Chica smiled, patting the bunny on the head. "That's a good boy. Now," she looked towards his chin. "Let's bandage that up so we can go to bed."

Bon Bon nodded and crossed his arms as he was placed on the changing table. He bit his lip as he felt his injured rear touch the table and let out a tiny whimper.

Chica took out a small packet of rubbing alcohol and a bandage. She added the substance on the wound, causing the bunny to grit his teeth in pain. She rubbed his head a bit to soothe him before placing the bandage on.

The chicken then placed the rabbit into her arms and then laid him back in his crib. She kissed him goodnight before doing the same to the rest of her babies, who were all fast asleep.

As she along with Mike and Mangle left the room, Chica gave Bon Bon a warning glare.

"Don't do that again." she stated softly before shutting the door.

The rabbit sighed before turning to look at the vent.

It was bolted shut once more.

"I'm gonna get out of here." the bunny said before heading off to sleep. "One way or another."


	5. Chapter 5

**Geez...I'm getting lazy in the updates for this story.**

 **I already have up to chapter 7 done but I just forgot to upload them.**

 **My bad…**

 **I hope you enjoy and I own NONE of the characters.**

"Sissy! Time to get up!"

Chi groaned as she turned in the blankets. She didn't feel like getting up this morning, especially to her sister calling her that ridiculous nickname. And so, she squeezed her eyes shut in order to get back to sleep.

"Sissy come on! It's time to get up!"

Chi huffed, opening one eye to look up at Chica. She glared up at her sibling. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Aww...Ah'm sorry sissy." the older bird apologized, her magenta eyes looking towards the floor sadly. "Ah just thought we could do something fun together today. Like sisters."

The smaller chicken's eyes widened before looked down at her pillow to think.

She really wanted to stay in bed and forget about how terrible her situation was. However, it would be nice to hang out with her sister for a while. It might be fun...

Oh, who was she kidding?! Chica forced into the lifestyle of a baby!

"No thanks." Chi replied, getting under the covers.

Her sister frowned. She stared down and the smaller bird and stated. "Alright. Don't call me for anything."

Chica walked out of the room and Chi thought about something else she could do to spend her time.

"I could get out of here." she then recalled last night with the sirens.

She didn't know what happened but she heard it had to do with Bon Bon. Was he trying to escape? Or was someone else trying to get him? Whatever it was, she shouldn't risk it.

But then another thought came to her. It was the beginning of the day. Were the alarms on during the day?

"I could test it…" Chi said. "But how?"

She sat up in bed and try to think of how she could escape when she felt something squish against her rear. She cringed and looked down at herself.

Sure enough, her Disney princess diaper was stained with urine.

"Shoot…" she grumbled.

"Hi Chi Chi~!"

The chicken looked up and saw Mike pick her up from her bed. He didn't even notice her wet garment. He happily asked.

"How are you doing this morning little princess~?"

"I could be doing better…" she answered bitterly. "If I was _dry_."

"Yeah…" the human lip. "Chica told me and Mangle not to do anything for you until you play with her. Plus, she went out on an errand."

Chi nodded and processed the information she was given. Her sister was out and no one was gonna change her. She could tolerate her wet diaper for the moment but what she really liked was the fact that Chica wasn't home.

If she planned her escape at the right time, she could leave without trouble!

When she pulled herself out of her thoughts, she was in the playpen again. She looked around to see Mike sitting nearby on the couch and Mangle was nowhere to be seen.

She shrugged and looked around the pen for Bon Bon. She found him, lying on his stomach watching Sesame Street with the other boys.

"Um...hey Bon Bon…?" Chi asked hesitantly, afraid that the bunny had left her the same way Fred did.

He turned around and hugged the chicken. "Oh CHI! Thank goodness you're here!" he realized he was sitting up and cringed. "Ow…"

"What's wrong? What happened last night?"

"Your bitchy sister is what happened." he replied. "I tried to escape through the vent and the alarm went off." he crossed his arms and pouted. "I should've left out anyway…" he then looked down at himself shamefully. "She eventually spank me and that's why my behind's in so much pain."

She nodded and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright…"

Chi looked around and whispered. "Do you think the alarms are on now?"

"Maybe…" he replied just as softly. "Why?"

"I wanna try to escape again."

Bon Bon's eyes widened in disbelief but he nodded. "Alright. But how?"

"Through the vents like you did last night." she tapped her chin. "Or…" she gasped. "We can ask Mangle! He told me that he had plans to escape and we might just do it!"

"That's not a bad idea!" the bunny smiled. "Let's do it!"

"Here you guys go!" Mangle chimed, handing his friends their bottles. "Breakfast is served."

Bon Bon and Chi turned to the fox. The latter was the first to speak. "Hey Mangle?" she whispered. "Remember the escape you talked about with me yesterday?"

The caretaker looked away from them nervously. "Yeah...about that…"

"What's wrong?" Bon Bon asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"We...we're not escaping."

"What?" the chicken shrieked. "Why not?"

"Chica found us out. And I'm not allowed to leave."

"How in the world would she know you're gone?! She didn't put anything on you."

"Look," Mangle sighed. "I don't want to risk it okay? We're all gonna get in serious trouble if we do it. We should just-"

"No no no NO!" Bon Bon interrupted. "We are NOT giving up! We ARE gonna get out of here!

"No you're not."

They all turned to look at Mike. His face was serious and stern.

"Because none of you are leaving my sight until Chica comes back."

"M-Mike!" the fox cried. "I wasn't planning on escaping! I was originally but I've changed. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Good." the man smiled. "Cause I don't want to see you get in anymore trouble."

"Mike. Can't you leave?" Chi asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm helping you with this ridiculous plan."

"Please?" Bon Bon begged. "Don't you wanna go home?"

He looked to the floor and nodded. "Yeah...I mean staying here is nice but I miss my bed and watching TV in my own house."

"Then help us escape." Chi said, holding her hand out. "Please?"

Mike thought of all the possibilities they could get caught. How mad Chica would be when she sees that they all left. But then he thought about how good it would be to go home. To actually be free from all the tyranny and work that the chicken put on him. He could go home and embrace his hobbies, not having to worry about a camera being on him all the time.

He began to sweat as he tried to decide. Choices were hard to make, especially with this one being so risky.

Eventually, Mike sighed and shook Chi's hand. "Let's do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX HAD TO BE REUPLOADED!**

 **Sorry guys! I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **I own NONE of the characters!**

"Alright. So I already placed a magical barrier in front of the restaurant and took BB to the Shadows' house in case she gets in."

Mari sighed as he recalled everything he did aloud. He was getting more stressed than normal but he hoped that with all the preparations he made, Chica won't be getting them anytime soon.

He turned to face the dining hall, where Goldie was sitting at one of the tables. He was still staring at the one missing page nervously, trying to think about what the chicken was planning and what the herb that was missing from his book was.

The puppet let out another sigh as he moved away from the window towards his friend. He placed a gentle hand on the bear's shoulder, causing him to look up at the tall, lanky being.

"Did y'all make sure everything was secure?" he asked nervously.

"I told you this a billion times Gold." Mari sighed. "Everything is going to be fine. The whole restaurant is secured and she is not gonna take you." he smiled reassuringly. "We have magic on our side."

"But what if it isn't enough?" the bear asked, flipping through the book. "What if she got another herb from the book?!"

"It's fine Goldie. She only took one page. You said so yourself."

Mari looked down at the bear and noticed him staring down at the book, completely frozen. The puppet looked down at the book and was equally as shocked

Several more pages were missing from the front.

"HOW DID AH NOT SEE THIS?!" Goldie screamed.

"Calm down Gold…" the magical being sighed.

"NO! How can Ah be calm at a time like this?!"

Suddenly, Mari and Goldie could hear banging. It was loud and sounded as if someone was banging against glass. They turned and what they saw made their faces turn pale.

Chica was kicking the force field.

They noticed that in her hand was a spray bottle with pink liquid. The chicken was also glowing purple. No one would be able to see it with a naked eye but magic beings were able to see the aura.

Goldie nearly fainted.

"It's a force field. No normal person would be able to kick it down." Mari assured himself although he knew what would happen.

"She's glowing Mari!" Goldie shrieked, turning to the puppet. "She must be using one of the herbs to-"

They suddenly heard shattering glass.

The two of them turned their heads to see the barrier's material come crumbling down like rain. It looked like glass and clicked against the earth like drops of rain as Chica walked towards the door.

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" Goldie cried, nabbing Mari's hand and running down the hall.

The puppet gulped as he turned his head to see Chica already in the restaurant, running after them. He turned back around to see that they were in the Employees' Lounge.

"Oh Goldiebear~!" the chicken cooed as the lounge's door slammed shut. "Where are you~?"

Mari noticed that the whole room was covered in a purple aura. The color matched Chica's aura, causing the puppet to turn pale.

"Goldie!" he cried, turning to the bear. "We have to-"

He was interrupted as the door was torn from its hinges and Chica beamed at them madly. "Howdy sweeties~!"

Both magical beings shrieked and snapped their fingers, trying to teleport away.

It didn't work.

"What?!" the puppet cried. "How-"

"Magic." Chica chimed. "These bad boys" she took out a handful of strange multicolored berries. "Helped me do this. Now…" she turned to Goldie, who was still trying to teleport away, and pointed her spray bottle towards the bear. "Come to Mommy~!"

"GOLDIE! RUN!"

The bear jumped back as Mari pushed him away. The puppet was then sprayed with the substance the chicken was trying to give him.

It was in slow motion in Goldie's eyes. Everything moved at a more moderate pace that the bear wasn't able to process it all.

Regardless, he stepped back and screamed as his friend was sprayed.

"NO!" he cried as Mari fell to the floor.

Chica smirked as she stared back at Goldie. She smile grew as she said. "Y'all are next."

He let out a shriek as he kicked the ventilation shaft's cover, that was right next to him, down before rushing out of the room.

Meanwhile, the puppet wasn't holding up so well. He glared up at Chica and sneered.

"You're a MONSTER!"

The chicken put a hand to her heart, feeling a little offended. "That isn't very nice~!"

"I swear…" Mari growled. "We will have our day! You will go to HELL like the DEMON that you are, you...y-you…"

The puppet suddenly relaxed and he let out a tiny giggle. Chica smiled as she saw urine trickle out from the puppet's body. He laughed and looked up at her, his hands gripping his feet as he happily rocked back and forth.

"Uh oh~!" the puppet giggled. "I went potty~!"

"Yes you did ma wittle Mare-Bear~!" she cooed. "But don't worry, Ah'll get you changed in a minute." she looked towards the vent. "But first, Ah need ta get your friend~!"

 **~I~I~**

"It sounds like she's gone NUTS!"

Goldie nodded as he hid under a table in Parts and Service. Right now, he was on the phone with Shaffy about the situation he was in.

"Do you want me ta come get you?"

"No." the yellow bear answered. "If Ah get cut off from the line or if ya hear anything strange, call the police. Ah want them ta get Chica before she does anymore damage."

"Alright. So stay on the phone?"

Goldie nodded. "Right."

"Goldiebear~?"

The bear froze up as he heard Chica's voice in front of the door. The lavender bear on the other line heard his friend's breathing quicken in pace.

"Are you alright Gold?"

"Where are you~?" the chicken hollered sweetly. "Mari misses you~!"

"Goldie?"

"Shh!" he shushed. "Ah want y'all ta listen alright? Again, if she comes in here and something happens ta me, call the cops. Direct them to the ol' Freddy's and-"

The yellow bear screamed as he heard the door get kicked down. He covered his face as splinters from the mentioned object flew all over the place. He backed up as the chicken inched closer to his hiding spot.

"Shaf…?" Goldie softly whispered as he tried to hold back tears. "If y'all don't ever see me again, tell Springtrap Ah love 'im…"

"Okay…I'm recording this too Gold. Just in case the police needs evidence."

He sighed. "Thanks bud."

"There y'all are~!"

Goldie screamed as he was dragged out by Chica. Immediately after that, the chicken slammed her foot on the magical bear's phone, ending the call.

She ignored the bit of blood that trickled from her foot before turning to Goldie. "Y'all thought you can get away from me huh? Y'all thought you could butcher my plans?" she cackled. "Well...y'all got it twisted!"

"Please Chica! Please! Ah beg ya! Don't-" he was begging as he scooted his body against the wall, returning to his hiding place in doing so.

She picked up the table and threw it across the room. "No." was her simple reply as she sprayed the bear.

Goldie gritted his teeth as he felt the substance take effect. He glared up at the chicken. "Ah hope ya burn in hell for what y'all doing!"

"Ah get that a lot…" Chica answered with a roll of her eyes. "Y'all need ta think of some new insults."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Watch your language sweetheart~!" she cooed. "It doesn't suit ya."

Goldie looked as if he was about to say something else when his lip began to quiver. Tears started to pour down his face as urine stained the floor. Soon, he puffed out his cheeks and let out a big wail.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"There we go~!" she chimed, lifting the crying bear into her arms. "It's okay. Mommy's here~!"

He sniffled and looked around the room nervously. Goldie proceeded to nuzzle into Chica's chest and continued to cry.

"Ah know it's scary in here honey~! Ah know~! But don't worry...Mommy's gonna take you home where it's nice and bright. Yes she is~!"

Chica continued to soothe the bear as she exited the room to get Mari from the lounge. After that, she placed them on the stage and ate another one of the berries.

"Whew…" she sighed. "Running around this place really tires ya out." she stashed the berries away. "Now, who was Goldie talking to? Shaffy right? Might need ta pay him and Shabby a visit."

She turned to Mari and Goldie. The latter was sucking on his fingers and looked as if he was about to drift off to sleep. The puppet, however, was wide awake. He was cooing at all the pretty colors in the room.

Chica then took out her phone. "Ah don't think the Shadows will mind if Ah give 'em a call…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it!"

Shaffy slammed his phone down on the dining room table as he heard the recorded answering machine that Goldie put on his phone.

 _"Howdy there! This is Goldie Fredbear! Ah'm mighty busy at the moment so leave a message after the beep! Ah call y'all back as soon as Ah can!"_

 _*beep*_

"Hi Mr. Shaffy! Were you calling Goldie?"

The purple bear turned his head to see Balloon Boy looking up at him happily. Shaf rubbed his face as he looked down at the boy.

"Yes." he answered with a sigh. "Yes...I was."

"When are they coming to pick me up?" the child asked. "I asked Mari the same question when he brought me here but he didn't answer!"

Shaffy looked around the room nervously.

He wasn't all that good with kids. He hated getting in situations that had to do with them but Mari gave him a good bit of cash to watch him while they tried to deal with Chica. Hearing the fact that they might not be coming back might break BB's little heart.

He had to sprinkle a lie.

Turning to the boy, Shaffy answered. "They went on vacation."

This made the balloon vendor sad, much to the purple bear's dismay. "Seems like everyone's going on vacation without me…" he looked up at the adult. "Where did they go? And when are they coming back? Are they coming home with the others?"

The bear sat down and nodded. "Yeah…"

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest for lying but he continued to make some more stuff up.

"I don't know when they're coming back or where they went but I know they'll have something special for you when they get back."

Balloon Boy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Mr. Shaffy~!" the human chimed as he went upstairs. "I feel much better now~!"

He smiled as the child rushed up the staircase. The bear then collapsed on the table and sighed.

Just as he relaxed, his cellphone rang. Shaffy's eyes widened and immediately nabbed the device to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"Shaffard dear, this is Chica."_

His heart sunk.

He gritted his teeth. "What do you want? What have you done to Goldie and Mari?"

 _"Oh, they're taking a nap right now."_ she let out a giggle. _"But don't worry, they'll wake up soon. As for what Ah want, Ah want y'all to not tell a soul about what ya heard."_

"Or else what?"

 _"Wanna pway?"_ she snickered before turning to chuckles and then proceeded to full blown sinister laughter.

Shaffy gulped as he hung up his phone. He stared at his screen as he tried to calm his quickly beating heart.

He was kind of scared of Chica when Goldie explained the situation she was putting people through. But her laugh sounded like it was coming from the Devil himself. He did not want to tango with her.

He gulped as his phone started to ring again. Instead of picking it up, he looked at the screen to see who was calling him.

He began to sweat as he noticed it was Chica.

"NO!" he shrieked, throwing his phone at the wall facing him. "Not AGAIN!"

~I~I~

"Huh? Didn't answer…"

The chicken sat on her bed as she hung up her phone and plopped it on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and asked herself.

"Ah don't see why people are so scared of becoming a baby again. It's not that big of a deal. Ah thought people would love the idea of going back ta infanthood."

Her eyes widened as she started to hear crying. She sprang from her bed and rushed into the living room.

"What's going on in…"

In the playpen was her babies. Most of them anyway. They were all holding onto the railing of it, screaming and crying. They didn't even notice Chica come in.

She began to survey the rest of the room. No one else was here.

"Mangle!" she hollered. "Mike!"

Chica then looked in the playpen once more to see that Bon Bon and Chi were not here either.

"Shit!" the chicken ran back into her room.

Once there, she went into her closet. In this room was a large computer with several different sections of the screen indicating where they could be. The cameras were in the living room, ventilation system, and kitchen to name a few places.

She sat down in the desk and noticed that the people she was looking for were nowhere on the feed.

"SHIT!" she hollered. "Where'd they go?!"

~I~I~

"Oh no…"

Bon Bon, Chi, Mangle and Mike were standing outside of the new Freddy's. They were all shocked to see that the front door was shattered.

The bunny turned to Chi. "Do you think she got them?"

"Maybe." she replied. "Or she tore the place apart looking for them."

"She has gone crazy! We have to do something before she tries to find us again!"

"Could one of you guys call the cops?"

Bon Bon and Chi turned to Mangle and Mike.

"Can't." the human replied. "Chica destroyed our phones the first day we started working for her."

"And we have no idea what she did to our phones." the bunny added. "So...now what?"

Mangle looked around and his eyes turned back towards the restaurant. He snapped his fingers and rushed inside the establishment, being careful not to step on glass.

"Mangle! What are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he rushed into the security office. He sat at the desk and typed in some numbers. As he put the phone to his ear, the rest of his friends entered the pizzeria.

The fox then said to the person on the phone. "Yes, there's a crazed person after us...not here, the old Freddy Fazbear's a few blocks from here! Please hurry!"

The remainder of the four 'survivors' looked at one another and nodded happily.

This nightmare was going to end really soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally back to this story~! It's been a while~!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter and I take ownership to none of the characters!**

"FREEZE!"

A group of cops entered the old Freddy's with a swift kick of the door. Most of them looked around the area with horror and confusion while others kept their weapons drawn just in case the criminal came out of hiding.

"What kind of freak show is this?" A brunette cop whispered. "Do you think Mr. Cawthon had anything to do with this?"

"Probably..." the female officer next to him replied, staring at the really large playpen that was empty. She cringed. "Scott may be crazy but I don't think he would do fucked up shit like this."

"Shh!" the old sheriff, who was in front of the group, hissed. "Who cares about that! We have a job ta do!"

The group made their way through the hallway and opened all of the room doors. When they got to the nursery, they noticed all six of the 'babies', fast asleep and sucking on their pacifiers contently.

The elderly man gawked. "Holy mother of Christ..."

"Whoever did this is sick..." the female cop agreed, snapping a photo with her cell phone.

Afterwards, they continued on their way through the establishment. Soon, they made it to Chica's bedroom and slowly opened the door. They immediately pointed their guns at what they saw.

There sat the owner of the room, grinning slyly.

The sheriff repeated what he said when they barged into the former restaurant. "FREEZE!"

"Trust me officers. Ah know what ta do." she bend down and pulled out a tank with a sleeping person as the label. "But today, Ah think y'all should freeze."

Chica clapped her hands and the door slammed shut, locking the officials inside. Before they could even react, the chicken put a gas mask on and turn the tank's knob. Immediately, a purple gas entered the air causing all nine of them to drop like flies, entering deep sleep in a matter of seconds. She laughed behind her mask as she turned the tank off and waited for the fumes to die down.

"Goodnight officers~!" she cooed. "See y'all never again~!"

Soon, the purple gas had been ceased to nothingness and the chicken tapped her chin, thinking about what she should do with them.

She snapped her fingers as an idea entered her mind.

~I~I~

Jeremy Fitzgerald was an average everyday cop.

He received the status after he decided that being a security guard getting less than minimum wage was not the thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life. And so, he decided to become one of the best officers in the force thanks to a family friend, who was in fact the sheriff. People loved the young man while other cops respected him for his nobility and devotion to his work. Now, the redhead was living a comfortable life in the town, not doing anything spectacular but anything was better than working for the children's food industry.

So, Jeremy was taking a small break, stopping at 7-Eleven to grab a few snacks when another cop car drove over behind him. He noticed this just as he was leaving the convenient store and blinked as he noticed someone running out of it.

Instinctively, he ran in the direction of the strange person only to figure out that they had disappeared. He scratched his head in confusion before turning to the cop car. Nothing seemed wrong with it but just to make sure he looked inside.

There laid the nine cops, fast asleep and not harmed.

"Everything...seems good here!" the redhead beamed, putting up a thumbs up before walking back to his car. As he entered his vehicle, he asked himself. "I wonder...who was that guy?"

~I~I~

"I can't believe we did it!"

Bon Bon was enthusiastic as he and the others cleaned up around the new Freddy's. The blue bunny twirled as he swept the broken glass into a dust pan. Chi chuckled at this.

"You're not usually this happy Bon."

The rabbit raised an eyebrow. "Who wouldn't be happy if you just escape the home of a psychopath?! We could've died..." he then bit his lip. "mentally anyway."

"I'm just glad all of that is over!" Mangle nodded, coming into the dining hall with a mop. "Sucks that we're the only ones left to clean up the mess."

"I don't even care anymore." Chi sighed. "I don't want to see another baby for the rest of my life..."

"We work in the kids entertainment business. We have to make contact with some babies."

"That's so true I'm afraid..."

"G...G-guys?!"

The fox and chicken turned to see a frightened Bon Bon. His bright emerald eyes were filled with fright and his fur was as white as snow. He stared frightfully in front of him, which the two turned to look.

They were just as scared.

"Howdy y'all~! Did ya miss me~?"

The three were face-to-face with Chica.

She was smiling as if everything was alright and fine. But her magenta eyes were like an open book and they revealed an entirely different story. What they showed was that she was pissed and ready to kill, like a lion trying to hunt down its next meal.

They all proceeded to back away just as the larger chicken entered the pizzeria. Their sets of eyes took notice of a certain spray bottle that the bird possessed and she was intending to use it too.

"Y'know," Chica said as she started shaking the spray bottle. "Ah thought we could all be one big ol' happy family. Ah thought we could all just get along and have some good memories for the ol' scrapbook but _NO_!" she gripped onto the object tighter as she finished shaking it. "Y'all _used_ me. Y'all used mah kindness against _me_! Ya _lied_ and ya _swear_ and ya leave me all by _MAHSELF_!"

"Chi-"

"Let me _FUCKIN'_ FINISH!" she barked, cutting her sister off. "Ah am _sick_ and _tired_ of all of y'all disrespect and _lies_! Y'all are _mah_ babies! _MAH_ toys! And Ah can play with y'all as much as Ah want and none of y'all have a say in the matter!" she then pointed the bottle directly at Mangle. "Ah should've done this so long ago fer ya," she then gestured towards her sister and Bon Bon " _All_ of y'all!" a crazy smirk then grazed her beak. "But now, now there's nowhere ta run. Nowhere ta-!"

"Guys, I finished cleaning off the-"

Mike turned pale at the sight that was in the dining hall. He instinctively turned the other way and rushed towards the security office. Chica growled and quickly sprayed the three in front of her before dashing after the brunette.

Before she left, she turned to the three Toys she had just sprayed and smiled as they started to show signs of regressing.

"Now, none of ya little cuties move while Ah'm gone alright~?" she cooed before going back into serious mode to capture her last victim.

 **Chapter 9 will ending up being the final chapter! See you guys then!**


	9. Final Chapter

Mike had never been more terrified in his life.

Here he was, hiding in the Parts and Services room in the very back of the pizzeria. He was underneath a large table next to the ventilation system that had a broken cover for some strange reason. Either way, he was holding his breath as his worried blue eyes scanned the area for the crazy chicken he was hiding from.

Everytime he heard footsteps, he froze. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he tried to act like he wasn't even in the room.

By staying as quiet as possible.

"Oh Miiikey~!" Chica chimed, it being muffled to his ears due to the closed door. "Where did you go~?"

He heard the door open to the room and he jumped to the sound of it. He heard the footsteps get close - too close - to the table and he immediately jumped into the vent and started to crawl away.

"Mike~!"

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…_

This phrase repeated in his head for who knows how many times as he crawled through the metal caverns that was the ventilation system. He continued to move but quickly turned his head to see the chicken of his nightmares hot on his tail.

"Howdy~!" she chimed just as they made eye contact.

The man held back a scream as he started moving faster, trying to do his hardest as to not get caught by the bird. She was rather large in size so there was no way in the world she could keep up with him at the pace he was going now.

He continued like that for about twenty minutes before he looked back to make sure Chica wasn't following him.

She wasn't.

"Thank god…" he sighed before taking a moment to get himself together.

After all the months he had been working for the deranged bird, none of the work that he did would even compared to how much effort he put into get away from her a while ago. He wiped his face and felt the sweat grace his fingertips.

He was pretty tired from all of that.

As Mike tried his hardest to gain his composure, he started to hear some muffled noises coming from below him. He bend down and listened to what was happening.

 **~I~I~**

Chica sighed as she ended up back in the dining hall.

She couldn't keep up with Mike at the speed he was moving. Not to mention the fact that she had to check up on the little ones that she already had. The bird sighed as she looked at the state they were all in

Bon Bon and Mangle were both already fast asleep, with the fox's fluffy tail being a pillow for the rabbit as they snoozed softly. Chi looked as though she was about to go to sleep as well but was trying her hardest not to by keeping her eyes open.

Chica sighed once more as she picked her little sister up and noticed that the floor was stained with urine. The bottom of her sibling's panties were also covered in the liquid as she placed the smaller chicken in her arms.

"Y'all are filthy~!" she cooed as she lightly bounced her sibling. "I need ta get you little ones all cleaned up...but how?"

She tapped her chin as she thought of a way to do this.

Mike was still in the building and it would be a bit upsetting if she left the place with the others just for the brunette to escape. She could always clean them up in the bathroom in the back. But a change of clothes was in order and none of her supplies were around.

"Y'all could wait fer a little longer…" she said, placing Chi on the stage before doing the same with the others. "Ah got a job ta do."

Chica walked out of the dining hall and tapped her chin in thought.

"Now, that man is probably still in the vents. Maybe if I went into the basement, I could figure out where he is…"

 **~I~I~**

Mike gasped as he heard Chica's voice fade out as she moved away from the dining hall.

He had to get out of the vents before she finds him!

Even though the system was vast and tricky, with clueless people easily getting lost within them, it was pretty easy for people who know it to figure out where someone was. Most of Freddy's band (from both new and old) knew the vent's particular system and that it remained the same no matter the location.

Mike sighed and was about to start finding a way out of the vents when one of the plates that were next to him was banged roughly against, forming the shape of a fist.

"Mike~!"

"Shit!" the man cried before crawling away from it.

As he continued to move once again, Chica pulled her way back into the vent and followed after him.

"Miiiiikey~!" the chicken chimed, sounding more like a sociopath then a caring mother hen at this point. "Come back to Mommy~!"

Mike bit his lip as he continued to crawl. He looked up to the roof of the vents a few times, silently praying that she would end it all.

He was in the midst of one of these prayers when his head banged against part of a vent. The very end of one to be precise.

A dead end.

"Miiikey~!" Chica was getting closer.

The man kicked and punched with all of his might but it wouldn't budge. Even though it was futile, he just hoped that something would happen that could break him out of there.

He looked towards the tunnel of vents he had crawled through and noticed Chica closing in on him.

She smirked. "Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

"I'm sorry!" the brunette cried, still trying to break through the wall but to no avail. "I-I-"

"Shh…" her eyebrow arched sternly. "Ah don't wanna hear it. Y'all know what ya did."

Mike gulped as she started to slowly approach him. This was like a horror movie, where the killer was about to reach his victim. And all they could do is scream and cry, hoping that someone could hear them.

Mike sobbed as he tried his hardest to break the dead end down. He kicked until his ankles grew sore and punched until his knuckles were covered in blisters and blood.

But nothing happened.

No one came.

He couldn't escape.

Until...just as Chica was about to grab his arm...he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The chicken's eyes widened as she saw the man she was trying to capture disappear before her very eyes.

She clenched her teeth and fists before shouting to the heavens.

"FUUUUCK!"

 **~I~I~**

Mike looked around frantically to find out that he was no longer at the new Freddy Fazbear's.

Instead, he was in a small dark blue room. It had balloons in every corner of the area and a small bookbag was next to the bed.

The man sat up and winced as he felt a banging sensation in his head. He touched the area and felt something cold. He took it off and saw that it was an ice pack.

He looked at his hands and noticed that they were bandaged up. He curled his toes and felt similar bandages covering his feet.

He looked around once again.

"Where am I?"

"Glad to see you're awake Michael."

The man blinked, turning his head to make eye contact with Shaffy. The brunette then asked.

"What happened?"

"You passed out when I brought you here." the purple bear explained. "Shabby and I bandaged up your wounds and Billy insisted that we let you sleep in his room."

Mike gulped. "What about the others? What happened to Chica? What if she-"

"The others are with Chica still. I have the anecdote but it will take awhile for Chica to let her guard down so that we could give it to them." he put a hand on the man's shoulder. "She isn't going to get you. She doesn't even know where we live. It is very secretive and only Mari and Goldie know. You're safe here."

The brunette sighed, hugging the bear. "Thank you."

Shaf sighed, rubbing the human's back gently as a small smile graced his features. "It's no trouble."

 **~I~I~**

"Fucking Mike...he just had ta be the one to ruin my plans!"

Chica entered her bedroom and closed the door. She heard soft whimpering and looked into the crib beside her bed to see her sister sniffling in her sleep.

"Aww…" she sighed. "I'm sorry Chi Chi...sissy's just angry right now…go back to sleep okay?"

Chi seemed to have calmed down and her sister gently kissed her face as she moved into the security room.

She shut the door and sat down in the chair that was near all of the camera footage.

Chica now had nine babies to take care of. It was easier when she has three but now things were starting to get a bit challenging. She had no more assistants to rely on and was alone.

She needed some help and it had to be fast.

An idea suddenly emerged through the bird's mind as she started to write something down:

 _ **NANNIES WANTED**_

~I~I~

 **That's the end of Baby Toys! I hope you all likes the story and stay tuned for the final installment…**

 **Babysitters**

 **...that is if you want it. If you want another installment of the series, just let me know and I will gladly do it.**

 **And FYI, if I do make it, it will involve characters from Sister Location.**

 **That's it for now, see you all next time!**

 **~TeddyBearTy**


End file.
